Saksi (TV Newscast)
='Saksi'= Saksi (EYEWITNESS) is the late-nightly news broadcast in the Philippines by GMA Network. The newscast first aired on October 2, 1995-present as the early evening (primetime) and flagship newscast The newscast It is aired Primetime-Edition 6:00–7:00pm he newscast first aired on October 2,1995 the early evening (Late-Night) and flagship newscast of the network The newscast is currently Evening-Edition 10:30-11:30pm (PST) t is also aired internationally through GMA Pinoy TV heard on a slightly delayed basis through Super Radyo DZBB 594 AM and Radyo5 102.3 News FM. 'Weekdays-Edition' In the last quarter of 1995, GMA Network launched the program, originally entitled Saksi: GMA Headline Balita, as a 30-minutes early evening weekday newscast. It was then anchored by Mike Enriquez (then known as "Mr. Saksi") and Karen Davila .Mel Tiangco and Luchi Cruz-Valdez Saksi became popular in such a short time, that people were using the word as a catchphrase, complete with the pointed forefinger like the program’s news anchors. In the early years of the newscast, the anchors, especially Enriquez, popularized the word "pasok" (come in) in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho,and Arnold Clavio and Mao dela Cruz Maricel Halili Martin Andanar and Susan Enriquez, among others). This style of introducing reporters was also previously used in GMA's other regional news programs patterned after "Saksi" like Balitang Bisdak (Cebu), Testigo (Davao) and Ratsada (Iloilo)Enriquez and Davila, after the former's transfer from ABS-CBN when she suspended from doing a TV commercial. Economist Solita "Winnie" Monsod also joined the newscast with her own opinion segment, "Mareng Winnie" (which became a moniker by which she has been since known for). Other special segments, such as Huling Hirit (light human-interest stories to cap the newscast, reported by Kara David), S na S (Showbiz sa Saksi) (a showbiz segment with Lyn Ching then she anchored with Enriquez, Davila and Tiangco) and Jessica Soho Reports were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted & running time was expanded to 30 minutes On June 1, 1998, Saksi reformatted its studio set, & graphics, but the logo has the same design. Partners Mel and Jay & Tapatan host Jay Sonza replaced Enriquez while he appointed as an anchor of GMA Network News with Vicky Morales who and the news team switched to Taglish then Filipino. Davila, on the other hand, became a co-host of Extra-Extra, a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Saksi). Monsod left the newscast to host GMA's new public affairs program "Debate". The "Mareng Winnie" segment was replaced as "Pulso ng Mamamayan" (Pulse of the People), the segment features some filipino citizen say upon the pass events. Mel Tiangco, Sonza's co-host on Partners Mel and Jay, then joined the newscast as co-anchor, thus Saksi and Partners Mel and Jay are the news programs exclusive to them. When GMA Network News transfers from English to Filipino Language, Saksi reformatted, the original subtitle, GMA Headline Balita, was dropped out in late 1998. On August 2, 1999, Saksi began to transfer its studio at the newly-bulit GMA Network Center. Tiangco (who was appointed as anchor of Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco, which replaced GMA Network News on the late-night slot but the newscasts continuously on weekends until 2002.) and Sonza left the newscast, & returning GNN anchor Mike Enriquez with Vicky Morales. Enriquez & Morales were final anchors with him on the weekday edition of GMA Network News in their partnership. In the year 2000, Davila, now moved to ABS-CBN. The show won its first international awards the "Asian TV Awards". The show reformatted its logo & set, twice.On July 15, 2002, Saksi exchanged timeslots with Frontpage in order for the latter show to compete with ABS-CBN's TV Patrol (which was, incidentally, the newscast that Tiangco came from before transferring to GMA). The shift to late-night also prompted the start of "Side Trip", a human-interest segment hosted by Howie Severino. In the same year, Saksi won the Gold Medal for Best Newscast in the New York Festival, becoming one of the few news programs outside the United States to receive the said honor. The award (With the Peabody Award that the network won in 2000) was later recognized by the Philippine Congress by issuing the network a commendation for its work in News and Public Affairs in 2003. Around March 2003, Enriquez went to Baghdad, Iraq to cover the Iraq War, this was Saksi's first live coverage outside the country. By June 30, 2003, Saksi reformatted & began to share studios with Frontpage. Enriquez left again to the newscast on March 12, 2004 to rejoin Tiangco on their new early evening newscast, 24 Oras. new early evening newscast, 24 Oras. ms exclusive to them.When Enriquez was slated to host the new early evening newscast of the network, 24 Oras and he rejoined with Tiangco since they first joined Saksi in 1996, the show picked a new male anchor, it was then-Emergency host and Unang Balita anchor Arnold Clavio, Vicky Morales still retains as anchor of the show. Starting with a new era, with Igan and Morales, its newscast dubbed itself as "action-packed, fast-paced, no frills" as the two veteran anchors join forces, they lead a team of the most competent, hard-working and respected veteran journalists, the front-runners in the battlefield : Howie Severino, Susan Enriquez, Jiggy Manicad, Maki Pulido, Tina Panganiban-Perez, Sandra Aguinaldo, Raffy Tima, Jay Taruc, Michael Fajatin, Ivan Mayrina & Kara David. Thus beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word "pasok" is no longer used since Mike Enriquez left Saksi.On June 2004, along with 24 Oras, its graphics package and studio set were reformatted.A notable coverage of the program was the 2005 Papal conclave which was covered by Morales at St. Peter's Square in Vatican City.The newscast changed its graphics and studio with its title card thrice during this period;April 17, 2006 (which was the time where 24 Oras shared the studio set til present), second on August 11, 2008, and third on November 8, 2010 (graphics only) On February 21, 2011, together with Unang Hirit and 24 Oras, the program adapted a new set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB. The "Liga ng Katotohanan" tagline was also dropped in the newscast's titlecard and launched a new slogan "Ikaw at ang Balita" (You and the News). With the help of social media, Saksi launched a segment called "Saksi Ako" where viewers can make their own report there by using cellphone and camera recordings via GMA's Youscoop. The new theme is incorporated with the elements of the 2008–2011 theme music & 2004–2008 theme music and its 2004-2008 bed music. Months after the reformat, Saksi re-designed its graphic packages, and in July 2013, it launched its segment "Midnight Snack", a food-trip segment hosted by Mikael Daez every Mondays to Thursdays, After a one-week hiatus, On November 5, 2013, it returned under the new title "Midnight Express".Shakeup, Vicky Morales bid farewell to the show after 15 years as the last remaining female anchor in Saksi and was added as the third anchor of Mata ng Agila.edition, before the show ended, Arnold Clavio showed her partner a presentation about her, the latter also gave her flowers, and through the scene, Pia Arcangel was introduced to Clavio before the latter leaves and will join the Saksi team, they all-together say the catchphrase Saksi!. With the new Saksi launched in November 10, 2014, its 2011 theme music was re-arranged and made its tempo faster, and its graphics, was in 2D, its new title card starts to continue using the camera background in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho, Arnold Clavio and Susan Enriquez, and Grace Lee Paolo Bediones Connie Sison Pia Arcangel Jiggy Manicad, Maki Pulido, Tina Panganiban-Perez, Sandra Aguinaldo Raffy Tima n of introducing reporters Jay Taruc, Michael Fajatin, Ivan Mayrina & Kara David. Thus beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word "pasok" is no longer used sinceMata ng Agila.edition, before the show ended, showed her partner a presentation about her, the latter also gave her flowers, and through the scene was introduced to Clavio before the latter leaves and will join the Saksi team, they all-together say the catchphrase Saksi!. With the new Saksi launched in November 10, 2014, its 2011 theme music was re-arranged and made its tempo faster, and its graphics, was in 2D, its new title card starts to continue using the camera background in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho, Arnold Clavio and Susan Enriquez, and Jean Garcia Eula Valdez Connie Sison Pia Arcangel Jiggy Manicad, Maki Pulido, Tina Panganiban-Perez, Sandra Aguinaldo Raffy Tima n of introducing reporters Jay Taruc, Michael Fajatin, Ivan Mayrina & Kara David. Thus beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word "pasok" is no longer used sinces On February 21, 2010, the weekend edition of Saksi was launched, replacing GMA Network News Weekend 'Primetime-Edition' *Luchi Cruz-Valdez-(1995–present) *Mel Tiangco-(1995–Present) *Arnold Clavio-(2004–Present) *Joe Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Evening-Edition' *Carlo Marasigan (2014-present) *Jean Garcia (2014-present) *Eula Valdez (2014-present) 'Weekend-Edition' * Jorge Bandola-(1995-present) * Rocky Ignacio-(1995-present) (Saturday-edition) * Waywaya Macalma-(1995-present) (Sunday-edition) 'Guest-a'n'chors' *Menchu Antigua-Macapagal *Amelyn Veloso 'Former anchors' *Mike Enriquez (1995–2004) (Weekdays-Primetime-Edition) *Jay Sonza (1998–1999) (Weekdays-Primetime-Edition) *Arnold Clavio (2004-2014) (Weekdays-Evening-Edition) *Karen Davila (1995–1999) (Weekdays-Evening-Edition) * Mel Tiangco (1995-1999) (Weekdays-Evening-Edition) *Vicky Morales (1999–2014) (Weekdays-Evening-Edition) Category:Browse